1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and power source controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for a mobile terminal including a plurality of power sources.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
According to a related art, a mobile terminal displays a power icon indicating a power state on a prescribed region on a standby image or can provide power source state information in case of executing a menu item corresponding to a power state check.
However, according to the related art, in case that a plurality of power sources are included in a mobile terminal, a method for providing power source state information on each of a plurality of the power sources efficiently has not been provided yet.
In case that a solar battery is included in a mobile terminal, various kinds of power source state information related to the solar battery is not provided.
Moreover, in case that a plurality of power sources are included in the mobile terminal, a method of performing each inter-power source power forwarding operation has not been mentioned in detail.